Evoking Something Near
by LavenderBathBeads
Summary: This is Cale's belated Valentine's Day fic. While everyone else is enjoying a party Kiba goes to check on Shikamaru. ShikaKiba. Lemon.


I apologize in advance for all of the errors. Once again I was very lazy and did not edit that much. It's very short and pretty bad (but I always say that).

WARNINGS: This story contains a lemon and yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the never ending sky. It was just another day, only it was more than just another day, it was Valentine's Day. It didn't matter to him though; no one was there with him, not even Chouji. He was completely alone. "Shikamaru?" a familiar voice asked. Shikamaru tilted his head to look and see who it was. It was Kiba. He turned his attention back to the sky not saying anything to the boy.

"Hey," Kiba said sitting next to Shikamaru. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru responded. "What are _you_ doing out here?" It was a legitimate question. Shikamaru had been watching the clouds for years it was only now that Kiba had ever shown up.

"Oh, well I just came to see what you were up to," Kiba said. "I mean I was back at the party and…"

"Why'd you leave?" Shikamaru asked now looking at Kiba for the first time in the encounter.

"Well I noticed you were missing," Kiba explained. "And I figured I'd be able to find you out here."

"Parties aren't really my thing," Shikamaru said.

"I know," Kiba said. "But I figured you could still use some company, unless you don't want me to be here."

"I don't mind your being here," Shikamaru said. "Just try not to bother me too much."

Kiba smiled, lying down next to Shikamaru. They both stared at the clouds in silence for a minute or two before Kiba finally broke the silence. "So why'd you come to the party if you don't like them?"

"Chouji and Ino wanted me to come with them," Shikamaru said. "But as usual I ended up getting ditched so I came out here."

"Even by Chouji?" Kiba asked. "I thought you two were pretty close."

"We're best friends I guess," Shikamaru said.

"You guess?" Kiba asked.

"We're just different people," Shikamaru said. "Which I guess is necessary for a friendship, but when it comes to things like this where he wants to actually hang out and talk to people and I'd rather just sit here and watch the clouds there's no happy medium. We have to both just do what makes us happy I guess."

"Doesn't sound like much of a Valentine's Day," Kiba said.

"Well Valentine's Day doesn't really matter unless you have a girlfriend," Shikamaru said.

"Or unless there's someone you want to be with," Kiba said.

"Right," Shikamaru said.

"So there's no one there you'd like to be with?" Kiba said, breaking a small silence between the boys. "I mean you can't tell me that you spend all day with Ino and you're not even slightly attracted."

Shikamaru laughed. "I'm not attracted to Ino because I _do _spend all day with her," he said. "No one could be into her after spending all that time with her. She gets…"

"Troublesome?" Kiba asked.

"I was going to say annoying, but I guess troublesome is even better," Shikamaru said. "What about you and Hinata?"

"What _about_ me and Hinata?" Kiba asked. "God, she's so into Naruto. Not that I'm interested in her."

"But you were, right?" Shikamaru asked. "Until you realized how into Naruto she is?"

"No," Kiba said. "I've never been into Hinata. There's someone else." For once Kiba was happy that Shikamaru was so silent. He hadn't meant to confess to there being someone else, but now that he had there was no taking it back. Damn was he glad that Shikamaru didn't care.

"Who is she?" Shikamaru asked.

Or at least he thought he didn't care. "Well it's not exactly…" Kiba started. "Well it's not really a…she." It was dumb thing to have said, he should have just gone for the simple answer rather than complicating things with another unwanted confession.

"So who is he then?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba was shocked. He wasn't disgusted with him? He just seemed completely natural, like Kiba hadn't said anything strange at all. "Never mind," Kiba said. "You don't want to know."

"How do you know I don't…?" Shikamaru started.

"Just trust me you don't want to know," Kiba said quickly cutting Shikamaru off. He hadn't even wanted this conversation to begin; he just wanted it to be over with as soon as possible.

"No I mean how do you know that I don't like you back?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"It is me you're talking about right?" Shikamaru asked.

"No…I mean how did you…what makes you think that?" Kiba asked.

"Why else would you have taken the chance to tell me it's a he and then backed down when I asked who it was?" Shikamaru asked. "Unless I'm wrong it's me, right?"

"You must think this is so weird," Kiba said.

"Not at all," Shikamaru said. "You see the thing is Kiba…I like you too." Shikamaru turned his head to look at Kiba, he saw Kiba staring back at him. Slowly the two boys moved closer to each other, Shikamaru propping himself up above Kiba so that he could kiss him. Their lips met in a light kiss. Shikamaru pulled away from the kiss looking into Kiba's eyes. "This is too cliché, it's Valentine's Day."

"I don't care," Kiba said kissing Shikamaru again. He ran his hands all over Shikamaru's body, tugging slightly at his pants. "Shikamaru, I need you."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba had never seen him so concerned about anything before. He was usually laid back and could care less what happened. Thoughts like this were too troublesome for him, but right now in this spot in the woods he seemed to care. It was strange. Kiba nodded. "I'm positive," he said.

Quickly both boys removed their pants, leaving themselves naked and completely vulnerable. Shikamaru stared at Kiba's body beneath his, it was just how he had imagined it would be, perfect. Not in a perfectly built sense. In the sense that this was what he had wanted for so long, but had been afraid to admit to. Shikamaru brought two fingers close to Kiba's mouth. Kiba smiled before taking them in and slowly beginning to suck. "That should be good," Shikamaru said pulling his fingers out from Kiba's mouth. Shikamaru placed the fingers close to Kiba's opening, looking at him for approval.

"I told you Shikamaru," Kiba said. "I'm sure that I want this."

Shikamaru inserted the two slick digits cautiously causing Kiba to wince slightly at the intrusion. "I'm sorry," Shikamaru said.

"Don't be," Kiba panted. Shikamaru began a scissoring motion; stretching the small space as much as he could to ready Kiba for what was going to happen.

"Is that alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Kiba moaned as Shikamaru hit all the right spots.

Shikamaru continued to scissor his fingers, before slowly pulling them out. "Alright," Shikamaru said. He spat into his palm and ran his hand over his erection. When he figured that it was wet enough readied himself against Kiba's opening.

Kiba gripped tightly onto Shikamaru's shirt as he made his entrance. "Shikamaru," Kiba winced.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said again.

"Stop being sorry," Kiba said. "I want this. I want you."

Shikamaru remained still for a while to give Kiba time to adjust. He felt the grip on his shirt loosen slightly and took that as a hit to begin to move. He started slowly, picking up speed as he went along. Kiba ground up against him, matching each thrust as they increased in speed. "Kiba," Shikamaru moaned into the crook of the other boy's neck. This wasn't how he had expected to spend his Valentine's Day, but he wasn't complaining. He wasn't complaining at all.

"Harder," Kiba moaned. Shikamaru obeyed, making each thrust harder into the other boy earning a louder moan with each hit.

"Someone at the party's going to hear you," Shikamaru warned.

"I'm sorry," Kiba apologized lightly.

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru said laying soft kisses down Kiba's neck. "I just don't want us getting caught."

Kiba nodded biting his lip wanting so badly to scream. Shikamaru wrapped his hand around Kiba's arousal and began to pump up and down matching the rhythm of their hips. "God!"

Shikamaru didn't say anything about his outburst. If they were going to get caught he figured they would just have to get caught. What was the worst that would happen? He wasn't going to jeopardize this moment for anything.

"Shikamaru I'm…" Kiba gasped. Shikamaru felt warm fluid pour over his hand before Kiba could finish his sentence. Shikamaru continued his pace as Kiba struggled to keep up with him.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru cried out as he too came. He continued to lie on top of him until he finally gathered the strength to roll over next to him.

"Wow," Kiba said resting his head on Shikamaru's chest, listening to his heightened heart beat. Shikamaru turned his attention once more to the sky which was now a darker shade of blue. Night was coming, people would be wondering where they were now.

"We should go," Shikamaru said.

"No," Kiba said. "Please stay here."

Shikamaru didn't make any attempts to move as Kiba snuggled against his chest. "Thank you," Shikamaru finally said.

"For what?" Kiba asked.

"Coming out here," Shikamaru said. "Keeping me company on Valentine's Day."

"Oh trust me it was no trouble at all," Kiba said. They both laughed at the new bond that had been created between them. They looked up at the sky and watched the last few clouds before drifting to sleep.

* * *

So once again I apologize for all of the errors. And I know it's late. Please review. 


End file.
